Stormcutter
The Stormcutter appeared in 2014 movie called How to Train Your Dragon 2. The Stormcutter is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can split and become an "X". Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their brow to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl, making them seemingly brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail and also have many spines down their back and a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing. These dragons, much like the Night Fury and Speed Stinger can hang themselves upside-down from higher ground, like a bat. Their resting position gives them a slightly peculiar and mysterious atmosphere. They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can be aggressive and are also quite curious. Powers and Abilities * Speed & Agility: Their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in mid-air. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. * Rotating Head: They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. * Firepower: Stormcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire that is tornado-shaped. The fire is incredibly powerful, as Cloudjumper was able to burn down the entire Haddock House in seconds. * Strength & Combat: Stormcutters have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down as shown by Cloudjumper to be like bats. They are also strong enough to support humans either on their back or on their tail. A greater extent of their strength was shown in a deleted scene when Cloudjumper was able to rip apart one of Drago's war machines. The Guide to the Dragons, Volume 1 gives additional stats for the Stormcutter not seen with other species: Strength is rated at a '6', while Endurance is rated as '9'. * Hooked Talons: Their sharp hooked pincers at the tips of wings are dexterous enough to gingerly pick the lock of a dragon trap. However, the pincers can also be used to destroy an entire war machine. * Intelligence: Stormcutters can quickly understand the difference between people that are threats or not, as Cloudjumper knew that baby Hiccup and Valka were harmless but Stoick was the complete opposite. Cloudjumper also knew that Valka wasn't happy at Berk as she knew that dragons are gentle creatures, and thought Berk needed to cultivate peace. * Endurance & Stamina: Stormcutters have a great amount of stamina, for they are able to travel great distances without showing any signs of exhaustion. Due to their hard scales, Stormcutters are able to take many powerful hits without being damaged too much. They can easily get up quickly after crash-landing. * Senses: Stormcutters have well-developed senses that are as good as those of Tracker Class dragons. An example of this is when Cloudjumper was the only dragon (that doesn't belong to the Tracker Class) that sensed the presence of the sleeping Foreverwings on Nepenthe. Weaknesses Just like Night Furies, a Stormcutter is incapable of flight if one of the tail fins is damaged, as seen when Cloudjumper couldn't fly straight and struggled a lot to stay in the air after his tail fins were frozen by Drago's Bewilderbeast. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe